


Orange is the New Plaid

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester had normal lives for the most part. Dean was in a band. Sam was a college student. Everything changed when Zachariah Adler offered Dean a record deal, and Dean declined.That night, Jessica Moore is found dead. Sam and Dean are somehow found guilty for a murder they did not commit, and are being transported to Los Angeles Prison. There they meet the Novak brothers: Castiel, Lucifer, and Gabriel. These Novaks are a funny bunch, but they rule the prison. Read on to discover how Sam and Dean Winchester survive this new life that they didn't every think they would lead.





	

NOW

How did they end up here?

 

Just two days ago, Sam and Dean Winchester were pretty average. Dean sang with his band at a bar called Harvelle's Roadhouse every Friday night. Sam went to Stanford University, studying law and living with his girlfriend, Jessica. Dean would visit Sam whenever he could from a town not too far away from Stanford, which was pretty often. Sam would go play pool with his older brother after he'd watch his preform with Join the Hunt. He'd laugh at Dean's bashfulness when Benny would flirt with Dean. Dean would mess with Sam by jokingly flirting with the beautiful Jess. 

 

They were normal. How are they being led into separate cells in one of America's highest known prisons right now?

 

THEN

 

Dean is being cocky like usual as he plays pool with Sam at Harvelle's Roadhouse. There are about 10 minutes until Dean goes on stage with Join the Hunt. 

 

"Man, Sammy. Been playin' the same game with you since you were 6 and I was 10 in here, and you still suck. When will you ever learn?" Dean grins from the other side of the table at his brother. Sam just shoots him a look. 

 

"You're 4 years older than me, yet I still am 4 inches taller than you?" Sam fires back. Now Dean is glaring.

 

"Hey Dean! Time to go!" The drummer, Adam, calls out from the stage.

 

"Alright!" Dean calls back. "Okie dokie, Sammy. Wish me luck."

 

"When do you ever need it?" Sam asks. Dean just laughs and walks behind the stage. 

 

When Dean disappears out of view, a man in a suit and a creepy smile walks into the Roadhouse. A few other men stand with him, expressionless. They take a seat at the bar, watching silently as Join the Hunt goes on the stage. Dean's eyes glistening happily in the spotlight and his beautiful smile has people cheering and whooping throughout the bar. 

 

"Hi guys," Dean says into the mic, grinning. A chorus of "hi, Dean" echoes from the crowd. "How's everyone doing tonight? Good? That's great. As you guys know, I'm Dean Winchester. On drums is Adam." Adam waves a drumstick in the air awkwardly. "Bassist is Benny." Benny waves his guitar pick. "On guitar is, last but certainly not least, Ash." 

 

"Rock on, dudes!" Ash yells. The bar cracks up, and Dean throws himself into one his rare, full-body laughs. 

 

"Anywho," Dean says after calming down. "I got some new music for you guys tonight, so sit back, drink a beer, and enjoy." 

 

The band starts playing, and Dean starts singing:

 

"I am a circus freak  
Caught in a cage, caught in a cage  
Staring without a blink  
Swallow me whole, swallow me whole

I am a circus freak  
Cut out my heart, cut out my heart  
Loveless and watch me bleed  
Tear me apart, tear my apart  
Yeah!

I've lost myself in make-believe  
I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me  
Over and over I've deceived  
I don't wanna go, I don't want to go  
You want reform? I can't conform  
Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause  
I've lost myself in make-believe  
You can't break me

I am a circus freak  
So many scars, so many scars  
I'm just the common creep  
Something to watch, something to watch  
Oh, you know you can't break me

I've lost myself in make-believe  
I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me  
Over and over I've deceived  
I don't wanna go, I don't want to go  
You want reform? I can't conform  
Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause  
I've lost myself in make-believe  
You can't break me

"Come one, come all  
Step right up for the one, the lonely  
Circus freak!"

[x2]  
You'll never break me  
You'll never change me, no  
La, da, da, da, da  
La, da, da, da

I've waited ten long years just to look in the mirror  
And to find just what I'm staring at  
I've waited ten long years just to tell you I'm fearless  
You don't understand, I've become who I am!  
Oh!  
You know you can't break me

I've lost myself in make-believe  
I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me  
Over and over I've deceived  
I don't wanna go, I don't want to go  
You want reform? I can't conform  
Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause  
I've lost myself in make-believe  
You can't break me"

 

After a few songs, Dean climbs off the stage and is finally weaving his way throughout the crowd. Dean is grinning wildly, swishing his hips subtly. Yep. Dean wants to "celebrate" tonight. Dean's been working hard lately, and Sam supposes he deserves the break. He just wishes that Dean would settle down a little with someone really worth his while. But, hey, it's none of Sam's business. 

 

"Are you Dean Winchester?" someone says, suddenly next to them. It's creepy suit guy! 

 

"At your service," Dean answers. 

 

"My name is Zachariah Adler," Creepy Suit Guy says. "I'm the CEO of Angel Records. You and your band were spectacular tonight." 

 

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Adler," Dean holds out his hand, and Zachariah shakes it firmly. "Thanks for coming out tonight. It really means a lot to the guys and I."

 

"Well, when talent calls, I answer. Believe me, you have that talent," Zachariah says. "I'd like to offer you a record deal." 

 

Dean's eyes light up in a very rare way, and he gasps. "No way!"

 

"Yes sir. One way trip from here to L.A. You're gonna be a star, kid!" Zachariah smiles. 

 

"Oh, the guys are gonna faint!" Dean exclaims. 

 

The smile falls from Zachariah's face. "I'm truly sorry, Dean, but I only have one spot for one solo artist," he says sadly. "You'll do much better without those idiots dragging you down anyway. I mean, look at them! One looks like a southern fried New Orleans boy. The other one looks like he's stuck in the 80s. The last one looks like he's still in high school.

 

"But then there's you. Dean Winchester, the shining star. You'll do great things."

 

"My friends aren't idiots. They got me to where I am now. Ash and Benny are the one's who got me to sing in the first place. I can't just abandon them. Sorry, Mr. Adler, but I'll have to decline your offer. Thank you, and have a nice night," 

 

Dean turns to walk away when two large, suited men stand in front of him. "Excuse me, boys," he says politely. No budge. He tries again, but a little louder. "Excuse me boys, but I really gotta run. People to see, beer to drink. You get it, don't you?" Still no budge. "Alright. I'll just go around." When Dean tries to move away, the men grab him, holding him tightly. 

 

"Hey! What gives? Let me go!" Dean fumes. 

 

"Get off of him!" Sam snaps. 

 

"Like 'em? They're new," Zachariah laughs. 

 

"What are you talking about? You know these guys? Call them off!" Dean exclaims. 

 

"You'll regret saying no to me, Dean Winchester. You'll regret it," he smirks and snaps his fingers. The men drop Dean to the ground. 

 

"Hey!" a woman's voice yells from the back. 

 

Sam and Dean look at each other. "Uh oh. Ellen." 

 

"Cut the music!" she says. The music music stops abruptly. Ellen is storming up to Zachariah and his guys with an angry look. 

 

"Look, buddy. I don't care who you are, but I don't want people in my bar who mess with my boys. don't let me see you messin' with either of them ever again. Get outta here, and don't you ever mess with the Winchesters every again, or you'll have the Harvelle's on your back," Ellen snaps. 

 

Zachariah puts his hands up in surrender. Before he steps out of the door, he says to Dean, "Remember what I said, Dean. You'll regret this." Then he's gone. 

~

The next night, the police are kicking in Dean's motel room door with their guns. Dean freezes, knife in his hand.


End file.
